


Morning Wood

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Love, M/M, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Brian dreams of Justin…





	Morning Wood

Title: Morning Wood  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Angst…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian dreams of Justin…

**Morning Wood**

Brian’s dream is intense, just like all the others he’s been having since Justin moved to New York, but this one seems so real. He swears he can actually feel Justin’s golden locks tickling his nose, or the sensation of his morning wood wedged up tightly against Justin’s ass. His favorite nut-to-butt position. 

He’s almost convinced himself that he’s actually smelling that wonderful pungent smell that’s all Justin, mango shampoo and sex. It’s making his heart yearn even more than usual, as he slowly drifts towards consciousness. He fights it, not wanting to wake up alone once again.

Enjoying the last vestige of his mind floating between sleep and alertness, his hand slips down Justin’s belly to find his treasure. He’s soon caressing Justin’s hard, firm member, automatically pulling him closer as he prays this moment will last forever. 

Then his heart sings as he hears Justin’s sweet voice. “Morning, Stud.”

The End


End file.
